The Lions and the White Wolf
by Achangel Wolf
Summary: Basing it off of the original Voltron Force, and some Golion story line also AU. This story is about a prophecy of two daughters of Arus, of royal blood that ends the tyranny Drule Empire that wreaks havoc in the universe. With the help of Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge. (Updates on Chapters One and two 10/14/13 and 10/15/13.) Rated M for Violence and Language.
1. Nightmare

Author Notes: I'm a first time writer, and this is my first Voltron story, that I have ever written. I never thought of writing one, until I found this sit about a year ago. I just finished the fist chapter and was debating on post it. So I told myself, just go for, If no one likes it than oh well. I not here to impress. I here to give free entertainment. This is my therapy from the stress of the world, to read and to hopefully write good stories.

This story however, is not going to be a happy one, so you might what to have a box of tissues ready just in case. **And will be rated M,** From the beginning to the end. So if anything offends anyone please don't read. I"ll give my apologies if there are any errors. I did try to find all of them. NO flames please, but any help would be greatly appreciated.

I will try to post as fast as I can, of course we all know all about adult duties in life.

Disclaimer:I do not own Voltron in anyway, WEP Does. I how ever own the OCs that I created.

So Get your favorite music turn on and enjoy. ( I listen to Two steps From Hell) ;) So Without further ado

The Lions and the White Wolf

Chapter One: Nightmare

**" LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"** As the fourteen year old girl yells. She was trying to escape from her uncle's grasp. Just stopping her from going toward, an explosion that happened just a few minutes ago.

" No princess I must get you to..." The older man was cut off, as the ground rumbled beneath them. Causing them to fall to the ground. Quickly the princess rises to her feet gathering her gown in both hands, and runs off.

" I must find my family, and hope they're all safe."She said while running down the corridor. Looking at his niece as she runs around the corner out of site. Getting up off the floor, unsheathed his sword from the black scabbard that hangs from his right hip, and gives chase.

As the Princess runs down the halls, she glances around in horror at the destruction that was before her. Paintings and tapestries laid on the ground covered in dust and debris that came from the ceiling above, with the smells of smoke and death filling the air. Tears started flowing from her eyes, as she was remembering to herself of how, this once was a beautiful castle.

Remembering that the Castle of Lions was place of serene beauty inside and out. With gray and silver marble walls and floors, that would shine a soft white glow when the Arusian sun shined down upon the castle.

It felt, and looked like heaven when the rays peeked through the stained glass windows. The princess remembering the sounds of life, as people walked though the great halls. They would be talking, laughing and singing with love in their hearts.

Remembering as a small child, she and her family would walk down the halls looking at the paintings and the tapestries that hung on each side of the hallways walls. As they walked, her father and mother would be telling her and her two older siblings stories about the previous rulers, and the Knights of Arus that was illustrated on them.

Now all was being destroyed, by an unknown force that she didn't know. But she did know that her peaceful planet was being devastated, by someone so cruel and black hearted.

When the Princess gets to the end of the hall, she stopped and covers her head and crouches down to protect herself, as another blast rocks the castle from outside. As more fallen debris and dust covered the area, she hears someone sobbing. She gets up off the floor and runs to the direction, and sees a little petite girl about nine years of age covered in dust.

The girl had long blond curly hair, with a pink ribbon that was placed on top of her head. She was wearing a pink and white dress, with black shoes and white stockings, that covered her small thin legs. The little blond headed girl was crouching in a corner, shivering violently, with her hands covering her face while crying.**"BEAG LEON BAINEANN!**" ( little lioness) Screams the Princess, recognizing who it was.

When the nine year old hears the name, she looks up and turns her head towards the direction and sees a figure. With long brown hair, with blond highlights wearing a emerald and maroon floor length gown, running toward her. With her eyes being blurred from crying, and being frightened from what was happening.

The little girl doesn't recognize who it was until she saw silver blue eyes staring down at her. **"DANI"** She yelled and jumps into Dani's arms knocking them both to the ground .With little lioness on top of her, she wraps her arms tightly around Dani's neck and buries her face into Dani's bosom. With her body shaking in fear the little lioness cries uncontrollably, while Dani embraces her, to comfort her.

"Allura are you hurt?" Dani gasped. Without an answer, Allura shakes her head. "Okay.. then... you need.. to get off me.. you're getting heavy.. and.. I can't breathe." Dani said while gasping for air. Allura lifts her head and looks down at Dani, and sees her struggling for breath. With a slight lift of her head Dani glances up, with pain and tears in her eyes and lets go of Allura,

" I'm not that heavy!" Allura hissed. Rolling her eyes and letting go of the death grip and rolls off. Catching her breath, Dani slowly rolls over to one side and gets to her feet.

Brushing off her gown from the dust and the debris that covered the floor. Dani glances down at Allura with a concerning expression on her face."Why aren't you below the castle with Nanny?"she asked in a stern tone.

Allura bows her head down and looks at the floor. " We were on our way there." She said quietly." But there was an explosion that knocked both of us to the floor, when I got up and looked, the passageway to the caverns was blocked." " I called out for Nanny and was looking for her, but I didn't see her anywhere. So I got scared and ran away."

Allura raises her head as tears fall from her face. Dani seeing tears streaming down from Allura's blue eyes, walks over to her and embraces her. " Don't cry sis, I'm here. She said in a soothing tone.

Allura glances up to Dani, and says to her in a worried tone. "I'm worried about Nanny. We need to go find her. She might be hurt or worse." Dani nods her head and smiles slightly and states.

" I really wouldn't worry sis, I'm sure she fine, and is worried about you. Besides Nanny is too stubborn to be lost or worse. Dani said sarcastically to her. Allura's face contorts in disgust, when she hears the last statement and says in an angry reply.

"YOU! Don't like Nanny much do you. I think, you never liked her at all." She breaks their embrace, crosses her arms and closes her eyes, while turning her head away. Dani sighed, and falls to her knees to her, and puts her hands on Allura's shoulders.

"Allura" She said softly.

Suddenly they both heard someone running down the halls and was coming towards them. The girls looked at each other, eyes widen in horror.

Dani scoops up Allura in her arms and starts running towards the direction, so she could find their uncle who was in the north hall, from which she came. As Dani was running, she heard someone yelling out her name from behind. "Princess Danielle!" The voice said.

VVVV

Danielle stopped suddenly as she recognized the voice."Coran!" She whispered, and turns around. She was looking at an man in his mid twenties to early thirties , who was wearing what looked like a 19th century Earth, long brown coat, pants and long boots,with a white man's vintage ruffled shirt, with a brown tie in front. His hair auburn in color and shoulder length.

Allura jumps down from her sisters arms and runs to him. Crouching down closing his eyes, Coran picks up the child in his arms and hugs her tightly. "Thank Arus, the two of you are safe!" He said in a somber tone and sighed in relief.

" Nanny has been worried about you." as he glances at Allura. "both of you." He said and glancing up to Danielle. Danielle walks up to him with a puzzled look, with dark silver blue eyes staring straight at him . "Coran what's going on? Who's attacking us? And where is mother and father." She asked in a stern tone.

Coran closed his eyes, and ignores her question and says in a whisper."I need to get you two to the catacombs, where you'll be safe."

**"Coran!**" Danielle hissed. "I'll asked again, What going on? And where is our family? Opening his eyes he looked at her with a sadness and a horror behind them, which she has never seen before from him.

Coran with gentle care, lowers Allura to her feet to the ground. With a confused look on her face, her dark blue eyes in tears followed him as he walked slowly away and towards her sister. With eyes fix on his, Danielle was seeing tears that slowly streaked down the man's face, as he looked at her.

Coran reaching out and embraces the Princess. " I'm so sorry to tell you this your Royal Highnesses." **"NO!"** Danielle yelled, and pushes him away. Allura jumps in fear, and runs to Coran grasping his pant leg and buries her face and starts crying.

Danielle fell to her knees hands folded in her lap, sensing that something horrible had happened. Before Coran even spoke, Danielle sensed what he was going to say. Before she even knew what it was, the aching in her heart was telling her the truth, about what her mind was sensing.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed her mind and spirit, her head falling forward as bright blue flames engulfed her body that began the process. Letting her mind and body travel through space and time to find out for herself.

Coran gasped and raised his arm to block the brightness of light from his eyes, and cover Allura's with his hand as she turns to see what was happening to her sister. Soon the light was gone, and Danielle disappeared.

Transporting herself to the main hall of the castle, that lead to main entrance. Danielle's eyes widen in shock and her body convulsing, as the blue flames dissipate and disappears from her body. Falling to the ground on her hands and knees gasping for breath, she closes her eyes and starts slowly inhaling deeply to control her breathing. Exhausted, Danielle gingerly roused to her feet feeling dizzy, her knees wobbling as she stood.

Opening her eyes, Danielle found the room spinning and nausea hits her as she tasted a sour substance in her mouth. Turning her head, in a slow motion and glances at the scorched gray and silver walls, caused by laser blasts from the attacking ships.

Which she could still hear from a distance. Taking a deep breath, Danielle rises her arms in front of her to control her balance and hesitantly shuffles her feet forward towards one side wall of the hall that was near her.

Danielle walking slowly and makes her way to the marble walls and leans against it, too weak to walk any further. She places the side of her face on the cold marble wall to cool down her flushed face. Shutting her eyes and taking deep breaths and gulps, the princess was focusing on stopping the dizziness and nausea that was becoming unbearable.

Once she had it under control. Danielle snapped her eyes opened and started looking around. She was seeing more of the carnage that laid before her. Snapping her eyes closed, letting her mind lead her through the rest of the castle.

She was hearing people screaming and crying all around. Seeing them running for their lives as more explosions rocked the castle from the devastated attacks outside. Danielle's heart filled with sorrow for all of them, hoping that all the people of Arus find a safe haven.

Allowing her mind to wander outside, seeing the chaos with smoke filling the air, fires all around, ships of all sizes firing down upon people and buildings. Seeing Drule soldiers gathering people to slave ships, that had landed on the planet. Watching all of this in her mind, Danielle slides down the wall, to the ground and curls into a ball and cries.

**_"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING_****!**" She hollers inside her mind. _"This is a dream right?_ _Wake up Danielle you're_ _having a nightmare, this isn't real."_ She said to herself.

_**"MOTHER!, FATHER**_! _I... need you, where are_ _you?"_ She projected loudly to her parents hoping that they had heard her in their thoughts."_ "I..I'm frightened, and don't know what to do."_ She said softly as she glances around with her body shaking, like a scared rabbit that was trying to find a deep dark hole too hide in.

The young princess was always headstrong, she was never afraid of anything or anyone. She is a kind hearted and caring person, and is very protective of anyone who is close to her. And has a very bad temper when you crossed her.

Her uncle started call her Mathair Faolain; ( mother wolf) because of her overprotectiveness of people, especially when it came to her little sister Allura. Danielle wouldn't let anyone near Allura if she was sick, or feeling down, or if someone had hurt her in anyway. Danielle was always there for her, like a mother wolf protecting her pup.

Danielle would always give her heart and soul to help anyone in need. If anyone needed a sounding board they would always go to her. Even though she was so young, the Princess was born with an old soul and has an understanding concept of what was being said to her.

There would be times they would try to sugar coat their problems, so they wouldn't worry her. But she would see right through it. The young girl would raise a brow and twisting her lips to one side while giving them a look." Do you really think, I'm really that stupid. Do they not realize, if I wanted to I could just read their minds."

Danielle would be saying it to herself, knowing that she would never do such a thing to anyone. A person who has the ability to reach into people's minds, shouldn't abuse that power just to get what they wanted, and without anyone's permission. Danielle preferred to hear it from the their own lips, not from their minds. She would always give them her undivided attention, she would never interrupt until she was asked for her insight on the matter.

Now She was lost, not knowing where to go, or what to do, she felt helpless. Danielle had sensed earlier that her parents and her older brother and sister, were somewhere outside the castle. But with the sounds and smells of death around her, her mind was overwhelmed with chaos, and wasn't able to pinpoint their location.

" Got.. to.. concentrate, have.. to.. block ... the..sounds and smells." She said, breathing heavily. The princess needed a focal point to help her. She reach deep down in her mind, the images of her family started flashing inside. Seeing them smiling, as each one passed through her thoughts.

When seeing her parents and older siblings, Danielle focused hard on their faces. Her mind leading her outside to the main courtyard, to her mother's gardens. There the Princess saw two figures standing above four bodies laying on the ground, covered in blood. Surrounding them was a dozens of armed soldiers, as the scene of four bodies flashed closer inside her mind.

"You're a fool, Alfor." Said a gruff male voice, that seemed to be recognizable to Danielle. "If only you just gave me what I wanted in the first place, you wouldn't be laying dead in a pool of blood, with your family." the voice saying in a sarcastic tone. "But than again." the voice chuckled. "I wouldn't have enjoyed this site." He hissed, and begins bellowing in laughter.

As Danielle listens closely to the man's voice, it dawns on her who the voice belong to."Zarkon." She whispers. As she opens her eyes, she was staring at the front entrance in the main hall. There she sees, two massive long wooden doors that reached from the floor to the ceiling that was covered with covered lion heads on both sides of them.

**" ZAR...KON!"** She screams at the doors as her voice echos down the halls, tears start rolling down her checks. Still feeling weak, Danielle raises and walks slowly forward towards them and leans her head on the gigantic doors, closing her eyes and calls out for Allura in her mind.

"Cor.. Coran." Allura said hesitantly, while her body was shaking with fear. Placing her hand on his, Allura slowly removed it from her eyes and sees that her sister is no longer there. **"DANI!"** She yelled, pulling away from him. With eyes widening, she stopped and stares at an empty spot." Coran, what happened, where is she?" Allura asked in a shocked tone, and turns her head towards him.

"I don't know your Highness." Whispers Coran, with a perplexed look on his face. "Then we must go and find her." Allura says in a determined voice and walks pasted "**NO!** We mustn't. Coran said in a harsh tone, and grasped Allura's arm to stop her."Let me go! She hissed, as she tries to pull away.

In the distance, Coran and Allura hears someone coming down the hall yelling Danielle's name. "Princess Danielle,where are you." Said a man's voice. As the running footsteps echoed through the halls and was getting closer, Coran and Allura glances at the direction. There at the end of the long hall. They see a lone figure of a very tall and muscular man, that came running around the bend.

Carrying a sword in his right hand. The man had long blond hair, a beard and mustache, wearing a dark blue tunic and white pants, with long black boots. Swirling behind him, was a long black cloak that laid on his broad shoulders.

When the man sees them, he runs up to them, while sheathing his sword. "Prince Angus!" Coran raising his voice in relief, releasing Allura from his grasped, she runs to him, as tears drips from her pale face, and hugs him tightly.

**" CORAN, "BEAG LEON BAINEANN!** Angus yells in a thick Scottish brogue, while looking at them both with his blue eyes as he picks up Allura in his big muscular arms and holds her close. Looking puzzled, Angus glancing around, then to Coran and asked.

" Where is Mathair Faolain?" I thought that, I saw her running towards this direction." Coran begins to tell Angus, that she was here, and what had transpired. When Coran had finished, Angus looks down at Allura in his arms.

"Foolish brave girl." He whispers squeezing Allura tighter. Suddenly Allura hears Danielle's troubled voice, calling for her in her mind.

_~ Allura. ~_ The young Princess lifts her head, with eyes widen in fear and glances up at her uncle. "Danielle." She said quietly, as more tears poured down from her blood shot eyes.

"What is it Little Lioness?" What's wrong? " Looking at her as Angus expression turns concerned.

" It's Danielle, she calling me." Oh!.. uncle, I sense.. She's in danger!" Allura cried out and buries her face into her uncle chest, her body starts convulsing in fear.

"Shh Shh it's alright Allura. I won't let anything bad happen to you or your sister." Angus said in soft tone, and starts rubbing Allura's back to calm her. Angus looks over to Coran, and asked if he knew where Danielle went, Coran shaking his head.

"Than I must go and find her." Setting Allura down, Angus kneels to his knees and puts his strong hands on her shoulders, and looks at her. Allura with her head down, still shaking not wanting to move or make a sound. She hears her older sister voice again inside her.

_~ Allura, can you hear me... Please don't be afraid... I.. don't have much time to explain. Please tell me that your listening.~ _Allura slowly rises her head, and stares at her uncle, and closes her eyes_._

_.~Dani..elle!~_

_~Allura! Listen to me, I need you to do me a favor Ok.~_

_~Danielle, where are you, are you alright! Did you find mother, father, Cathan and Aine . I.. I'd sensed that your in trouble. _Allura states in frighten voice.

_~I'm at the main entrance, and I'm.. fine._

_~ You don't sound fine, I can hear it in you voice. What happened? What's going on? Tell me please!~_

_~Allura! ~ _Danielle sighs and hesitates, and tries to avoid her question.

_~I don't know where to really begin.~ _Danielle said softly_. _

_~ Listen to me carefully Allura, I..I'd need you to be brave. No matter what happens, always remember that our mother, father, brother and sister and I, will always love you and protect you. I need you to be strong Allura for me.~_

VVVV

Allura sensing what Danielle was about to do. That it was the only thing that she could do at the moment. With no weapons and some training in marshal arts, that their uncle had begin teaching her in secret about a month ago. King Alfor had protested the idea, when he found out a week ago. "A fourteen year old girl, shouldn't learn such things at a young age.

Angus and Queen Aislin had convinced him otherwise, that all generations of Stewart clan and everyone in the kingdom of Randwulf ( Shield Wolf) on planet Sandalius ( True Wolf) had always trained at an early age, to defend and fight

When it came to the Stewart Royalty there was no exception, There would be no royal of planet Sandalius running for the hills. When the kingdom or the planet was being attacked, the royal family would be there in the thick of things fighting alongside, with their people, helping them to defend it. Aislin had told Alfor, she and her older sister, Orla was trained for hand to hand and self defense at the age of ten. Angus who was the next in line to the throne of Sandaluis, began training at the age of five.

Danielle has the spirit of a warrior, King Alfor had told her that she was, like her mother, strong weld and would never back down from anything. King Alfor had told his children, that their mother wasn't always a delicate flower, as they knew her as. He had told them when their mother was nineteen, her planet had been attacked by the Drules and her parents, King Owyn and Queen Morrigan were killed in the first waves of attacks.

Their mother with their uncle at her side,was the first to raise arms against the them. Their sister Orla who stay behind, even though she was trained well for combat, she never really liked idea of fighting. So instead, Orla helped with the injured. And comforted those who were either scared, too old or too young to fight.

Their efforts was hopeless. The Drule army was too powerful to stop them from destroying everything. Their sister Orla had too convinced that they needed to find refuge and fast, before they became captured or killed. This would be the first time in Sandaluis history that the royal's would be running away from a fight. The people of Sandaluis understood this, and had no ill will towards them. For they knew the prophecies, that two children of another world, with Royal blood and family ties to the Kingdom of Randwulf that would liberate them.

So the people of Sandaluis, advised a plan to get the three remaining Royal's off planet to safety. They were able to steal a small Drule transport ship and three uniforms, hoping that by disguising them as Drule soldiers, they could escape. Just before they were getting ready to leave, General Chris Den commander of the Royal Sanaluis army, told them that they had just herd that a small fleet of Drules would be leaving soon, and will be passing Planet Altea.

The General also told them, he had sent an OPS team to disable one of the small transport ships, and appending the crew. Den telling the Royal's, that this would be their opportunity to use the fleet for cover. With prayers from the people for a safe flight, the royals boarded the Drule craft and went on their way.

When the Drule fleet reached Altea, Angus who was piloting the transport ship, turned sharply towards the planets atmosphere. When the Drules noticed this, the General of the fleet speaking in Drule contacted him and was asking about the sudden course change. Angus who was fluent in Drule language told him, that there was something wrong with the ship. The controls were malfunctioning, and wasn't able to correct the problem, and was going to crash.

The General without a care, laughs out loud and cuts off the transmission. Than orders the fleet to continue towards their distention. The Sandaluis Royal's were relieved when the fleet had lift.

Angus opens a secure channel to Altea, telling them who they are, and explains what has happen. Than he requested to speak to the ruler of the planet as soon as possible. When it was granted, Angus flew the transport down to the surface and lands in front of The Castle of Lions.

A voice in the distance, begins to speak in Angus's mind while his sisters and him depart from the Drule ship._~ Your destiny begins, young Prince of Sandaluis. ~_ Angus suddenly stop when he hears a man with a baritone voice. Aislin and Orla doesn't notice, and continues walking towards the Royal family that waited from them.

_~ Who is this? what are you talking about?~_ Angus asked.

_~ You must protect their love._~ The man states.

_~ Whos love? I don't understand.~ _

_~The prophecy young prince, of two daughters of Arus, of Royal blood, that will end tyranny that has begun.~_

Angus with disbelief, glances at his two sisters with their backs towards him, as they were taking off the Drule helmets and tossing them to the ground. Walking up to the royal family Aislin and Orla kneels on their knees paying their respects.

A young man with long brown hair, wearing a white tunic and pants walks over to them. The man kneels down in front of Aislin and softly taking her hands into his, while looking into her blue eyes. Asking them to rise, he tells them his name. " I'm Crown Prince Alfor, and I welcome you to Arus." As he helps Aislin up, her face blushes and looks at him and states in a sweet harmonic voice. "Thank my Lord."

Realizing what the voice was saying, Angus glances at the direction of his sister, who was talking to the Crowned Prince of Arus, while the prince was help her to her feet. Aislin looks deeply into Alfor's gray blue eyes and smiles warmly to him. Alfor returns a smile, and stares at her beauty.

_ ~ Princess Aislin and the Crowned Prince of Arus?~ _Angus states in his mind_._

_ ~ You must protect them.~_ The man answering.

Prince Angus and his sisters were eternally grateful when the royal family gave them refuge, after hearing the events of what happened to them. They had assured them that they would be safe, and that they could stay here as long as they liked.

When the Royal family escorted the Prince and Princess's inside the castle, they received a warm welcome by the Court and staff. And that if they need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, for this was to be their home.

VVVVV

_~DANIELLE! Don't you do this. Come back, I..I can't be brave or.. strong. I'm frightened; I need you.~_ Allura desperately yells, as tears rolled down her checks.

_~ Allura you must be brave, you must be strong. I will always be with you no matter what. This is the only way. I love you dear sister. You will make a great Queen of Arus someday. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I must protect you in any means possible.~_ Danielle said to Allura in her mind_. _

As she raised her head from the large doors, and reaches down with her hands and grasped the handles to pull the doors open_. _Revealing the coldness of the air and the dim light of the setting sun of Arus.

_~ NO! Please don't go.~ _While Allura crashes to her knees, calls out desperately to her sister and sobs.

Angus gathers her into his arms, asking her what was happening. Allura went into hysterics when her uncle asked her that. Angus held on to her tightly, while she was crying uncontrollably and shaking in fear.

"Allura, please calm down and tell me what you heard from your sister." Allura tries to control her crying while glancing into Angus's weary blue eyes.

VVVVVV

Danielle walks slowly out through the main entrance of the castle wraps her arms around herself and tries to keep warm from the cold. Stopping, she looks and sees the King of Doom standing over her family that laid dead in front of him. Steam rising off the ground from the pool of blood that surrounded them. Taking a deep breath, and suddenly feeling warm. The princess, with her head held high and shoulders back gathered her gown and walks gracefully down the stairs that lead to the gardens.

As Danielle walks closer to the last step, a Drule solder notices her as she gets to the end of the stairs. **" Halt!"** Solder yells, and walks to her rising his laser rifle, and points it at her. Danielle stops, her eyes widen and gulps in fear when the Drule was upon her and stops in front of her.

" Who are you? The soldier asked. " I'm Princess Danielle Patrice Despree the daughter of King Alfor Alexander Despree and Queen Aislin Elizabeth Stewart Despree. She answered in a regal , but shaken tone. "I wish to speak to your King." She said with more confidence in her voice and glances at Zarkon.

The solder ushers her with the rifle to move. Danielle starts walking slowing with the solder behind her. Her chest begins to tighten and her heart races as she reached the Doom King. "Ok Danielle don't show any fear, be brave, be strong " She said to herself, closing her eyes and kneels to him and bows her head.

" Who is this?" Zarkon said in a guff voice, glancing down at the young girl.

" I'm Princess Danielle Patrice Despree, my lord. She said in a strong tone. Danielle raising her head and opens her eyes glancing up at Zarkon. Her eyes had changed from sliver blue, too a dark metallic sliver blue.

" Mmm, SO my child, what am I supposed to do with you?" Zarkon asked her, looks over to a man wearing black clothing that was standing next to him.

"Are you young princess, asking for mercy as well? Like you father over there. Zarkon turns his head back to her looks deep in her dark silver blue eyes, and points to where her family laid dead.

Without responding to his question or looking at him. Danielle stands up, walks pasted Zarkon to her family that laid dead on the ground. Stopping and gasped at the site that laid before her. There was her father, mother and her brother and sister cover in blood.

There was several gunshot wounds on each of the bodies and their throats had been sliced. Closing her eyes the images of her family be killed was flashing in her mind. Seeing her mother charging with her sword in hand and was gunned down as she tried to reach Zarkon.

Multiple shot ripped though her body as she was still on her feet from the adrenaline that was running through her. Staggering forward towards her enemy with her sword pointing at them. Not able to go any further, the Queen of Arus stops, glances behind her and sees her husband and her two older children on the ground covered in blood and seeing their breath in the cold air.

While gasping for breath, from the wounds that they received from being fire upon. Turning her head back to glare at the King of Doom and his companion that was standing next to him, and states to them

" This is not the end, but only the beginning. I will die today, but the blood and soul of my body will avenge our deaths. And you, who's in black. I know who you are, and your time will come, for your betrayal of your family and people."

Aislin said in a strong tone, then drops her sword and collapses to the ground. As her mother laid dying, Danielle had sensed another life source that was ending in her mother's body as well. Closing her eyes once more.

Danielle sees the man in black that was standing near Zarkon, walks over to her mother picks up her sword that laid near her and leans down behind her. Picking up the Queen's by her golden long hair and takes the sword, puts it near her throat, and cuts deeply.

Almost cutting her head off her shoulders, as warm blood pools down from her neck, as steam raises into the ice cold night, she gurgles and gaspes her last breath. Letting go of the Queen's lifeless body the man gets up and walks over to the King bends down, lifts his head and sliced across his throat.

When he was finished, he walked over to the Prince and Princess, repeating the horrible act. Falling to her knees, Danielle's heart ached in anguish, not just for her mother and her family, but the unborn innocent that didn't have a chance for life.

Opening her eyes, Danielle glances to the left of her and sees her mother's lifeless body. Getting to her feet, she looks over to where her father and her to older siblings bodies were. Anger starts to build up inside her like a ranging forest fire, she turns and glares at the man that had killed them.

She was looking at tall man that had long black heir and dark turquoise eyes, wear all black clothing with a long black and red cloak. In the front of his black tunic was a coat of arms that showed a wolf face of white with blue sparkling eyes, surrounding the outside of the head in a half circle where two golden Celtic knots. On the top was two silver small swords, there blades were crossed at an angle and at the end of them were two smaller wolves heads.

VVVV

As Danielle saw the coat of arms that was on the man's tunic. She had recognized it, as the Royal House of Stewart. She remember seeing it when her uncle had shown it to her when she was nine. While he was given her a brief history of her heritage.

"Who are you?" She states in an ice cold tone as her eyes darken more in anger.

"I'm Turval Ranguard Stewart King Of Sandaluis" He answers her in a thick Scottish accent. "But you can call me Uncle Ranguard."

Danielle's eyes widen, and gasped in shock hearing the man's name and title. " You lie, my Uncle Angus Morgan Stewart is the rightful ruler of Sandaluis." She hissed and was getting angrier.

"And I don't recall, my mother and Aunt Orla! or** My Uncle**! telling me about **YOU! ** And if you are, who say you are! Why are you with Zarkon? And why are you attacking Arus?" Danielle yells at him in anger.

Rangaurd with a slight smirk on his face looks at her and tells her in a sarcastic tone. "Well, I see how easily I'm forgotten. How is my dear younger brother and sister anyway? I'm shock that my little brother would let you come out here all by yourself."

Danielle answers him while clinching her teeth **"Dead!"**

Rangaurd sighs and doesn't comment on her reply about his brother or sister, and starts to answer her questions in an ice cold tone, while he stars straight into Danielle's silvery blues.

"My father, your grandfather was a old fool. I told him that for our planet to survive from the Drules, we needed to form an alliance with them and give them our technology."

"I told him that if we did that, they would stop attacking Sandaluis and leave us in peace. My father didn't comply with their demands."

"So he decided to fight back, along with Angus and Aislin. I on the other hand decided to go with the Drule Empire, wasn't going to fight for a lost cause." Rangaurd with a smirk on his face walks up to Danielle.

"Now to answer you last question we want Voltron, since you seem to be the last Royal of Arus I'll give you two choices."

Her body tensed when he gets closer to her, Danielle's eyes moves down to his hand, glances at her mother's sword . Rangaurd notices, lifts it and watches her eyes following it, as he points it at her. Taking her eyes off the sword she cliches her hands. Narrowing her eyes at him with a brave and a determined look upon her face.

Ranguard snorts, states in low tone " Brave, but yet so naive. Just like your dead mother."

"My dear young niece, bravery will only get you killed."

Danielle raised her eyebrows slightly, tightening her lips as her jaw tenses and with the intensity of fire in her eyes glares at him. King Randgaurd with disgust shakes his head, he was hoping that the young princess would give in, and wasn't going to be stubborn like her parents. But seeing the blaze of fire in her, he knew that the young girl wasn't going to be easily persuaded.

Suddenly a flash of light that blanketed the night sky, followed by a sound of a loud explosion that came from the heavens. Startled, Danielle gasps and glances up towards the northern sky and sees a bright red of fire that was followed by five colored steams of bright lights. They were streaking down from space and into Arus's atmosphere.

Randgaurd turns to Zarkon. **"WHAT DID YOU DO?"** He hollers.

"Ah Hagar does great work, don't you think Randgurd." States Zarkon with a grin on his face, while looking up as the bright light that engulfed the night skies dissipates, returning the darkness of the night to the Arusian skies.

"You said that Hagar was only to distract Voltron, not to destroy him." Randgaurd states in anger. Zarkon lowers his head and looks at Randgaurd in a cold stare and raises a brow.

"I said no such thing to you, you must be mistaken. He said in a cold tone and continues.

"What I said was to distract Voltron long enough for Arus to surrender, and to kill the royal family. And as I see it, it wasn't happening an time soon."

"You wasted too much time on the princess. Now kill her, and do it quickly!" Zarkon yells at him.

When Danielle hears this, and while Randgaurd had his back to her. Danielle gathers her skirts in her hands and rushes him with great speed, leaps into the air and does a reverse scissor sweep.

Striking his back and the front of the knees, making him fall to the ground and dropping her mother's sword as he falls on his back. Danielle lands on her feet and glares down at him.

Zarkon yells at his soldiers to lower their weapons as they raised them to fire upon the princess. "**NO**, let her be for now, this could prove to be quite interesting."

As the the solders lower them, Danielle narrows her eyes and glances at him with smirk on her face. looking away from the Drule King Of Doom, Danielle looks down upon Randgaurd while he was gasping for breath.

Not taking her eyes off of him, Danielle bends down slowly and picks up her mother sword and rises, still looking at him. The Arusian heaves starts sobbing it's saddens, as ice cold rain falls lightly down upon them.

Danielle with her mothers sword in hand, with body shivering from the cold rain. Raises the sword with a steady hand, and points to the falling King of Sandalius, who was gasping and coughing for breath. Danielle with teeth clinched hissed at him.

"GET Up, **YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF HORSE SHIT**." Without answering, Randgaurd with his left hand grabs a hand full of dirt, which turned into mud do to the heavy rain that was now coming down in sheets. With a swift motion, he gets up and throws it into the princess's face and eyes.

Danielle drops the sword and screams, trying to wipe the mud out of her eyes. Not being able to see anything, Danielle doesn't notice Randgaurd picking up the sword and rush to her, and slaps her hard across her face. Blood starts to trickle down from her mouth.

Stumbling backwards, Danielle falls to the muddy ground. Randgaurd towering above her, takes the sword and thrusts it deep, just above Danielle's right breast.

Danielle's blood curdling scream echos loudly across the courtyard, as the sword penetrates straight through her back and into the soft muddy ground. Not being able to take the extreme pain, that burned through her body like fire, Danielle closes her eyes and her body goes still.

AN: I do hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, so please give a review. I would like to know what you thought, and I will be updating as soon as I can.


	2. Requiem For A Nightmare

A/N: First, I would like to thank for the reviews. Second, I apologize for the miss spellings and any other errors in Chapter one. I currently working to fix them as fast as I can. Third, this chapter was very hard for me to write do to an explicit scene, that's at the beginning of this chapter. So readers discretion is advised. Please no flames, and any help would be grateful.

Rating: **M **

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. Except for the O/C that I write, their mine.

So without further ado

The Lions and the White Wolf

Chapter Two: Requiem For A Nightmare

_As I slumber and dream on this very cold night, in my chambers in the Castle of Randwulf. I still have the consent reminders of the cold night on Arus or Altea as I come to know her as, since I've been here. As my dreams and nightmares take me to a place of which I had lost my home and family, to the evil forces of the Drule Empire. I have consent pain that rips through my heart and soul as the scenes flashes before me._

_It's been ten years since Arus was attacked, and I was kidnaped by Randgaurd. My scars that I bare, still ache in pain as I bare witness to my past ordeals in my dreams that I have each night, as I sleep. I'm in disbelief of the tortures that I have gone through and survived._

_Before I dress each day, I stand naked in fount of my mirror looking over my petite and toned body. As I come across the vertical scar thats just above my right breast, I close my eyes as I slowly and delicately trace it with my fingers. Images start to appear in my troubled mind as I continue to touch my disfigured flash. The images of my family appear to me and become transparent ghosts that continously haunts my thoughts._

_These haunts of my family and Arus were not the only haunting images that crosses my mind and thoughts. The images of the aftermath of losing my innocents at the age of sixteen by King Randgaurd's older son Crown Prince_ _Reaghan, wh_o _forced himself upon me._

_Tearing and ripping my clothes and begins savagely rapping me on the cold stone floor of my chambers, which they had keep me prisoner for three years. I try fighting him off with all my strength but I can't, he's holding me down by the neck and pressing his arm upon my naked chest and crushes me with his full body weight._

_I tried to scream but can't, his hand is around my throat squeezing tightly and it's choking me as his thrusts become faster and harder, going deeper inside me. He screams like a wild mad man as I feel his warm seed flood within me. I began wheezing and coughing to catch my breath as he releases his hand from my neck._

_I was able to gather enough sputum, while coughing and ejected it into his face. " You Bitch!" he screamed at me, as he wipes it off._ _He picks me up off the floor by my neck and throws me across the room towards my bed. I hit the back of my head hard on the wooded bed post, and my limp naked body falls forward to the stone cold floor._

_These images that I have day and night will always haunt me and will always remind me of what I lost. My family, Arus, my innocents, and the child that was savagely cutout and ripped from my body. The innocent child of which, I don't know if she or he is alive or dead._

VVVVVVVVVV

The attacks on Arus have been non stop since the war began seven years ago. Haggar had informed King Zarkon that Volton wasn't destroy as they hoped. Haggar's magic only separated Volton into five lions, and they were somewhere on the planet. So King Zarkon had sent Admiral Yurak with a large attack force to find them, too eliminate them by any means necessary.

There would be no stone unturned, as Drule forces searched high and low for them and used any force that was necessary. the people of Arus were running for safety, the Drules were able to append some of them, that wasn't fast enough to escape. Interrogating and torturing them to find, the location of Voltron.

None of them knew, or if they did know they remained silent. For the people of Arus did know about the prophecies, and was willing die to protect their savior and the last two remaining survivors of the royal family. Yurak who become iterated of the unwillingness of his prisoners, had them executed with out mercy.

The Royal House Court Adviser Raible Coran Monsour , had been advised of the situation while watching the monitors, from with in the badly damaged Castle of lions. From Castle Control and saw the horrible act that had materialized. Coran was grateful that his young charge Crown Princess Allura Aislin Despree, wasn't there to witness this. But would have been if she wasn't behind in her studies.

Coran and Allura for several months had been sending distress calls to Galaxy Alliance to please send any kind of aid. Because the Drule's were getting closer to the castle and finding the lions of Volton.

The Alliance, after having several distress calls from Arus sent a specialized force that consists of five men, Captain Keith Akira Kogane, Lieutenant Lance Gardner, Communications Officer Sven Jansen, Weapons Officer Hector "Hunk" Martinez, and Computer/Science Officer Craig "Pidge" Pidgington to help Arus and to bring back Voltron.

When they where on there way to Arus, the five men were captured by King Zarkon and was taking to planet Doom. Zarkon made sure that these men would never leave. But Keith and his men were able to find away to escaped.

While they were running towards the hanger bays to steal a transport ship, Keith and his men were stop by a group of soldiers that was in fount of them. Then they heard a whining and clicking sound that was behind them, and a muffled female voice yelling at them."GET DOWN NOW!" The five guys looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders and complied.

Suddenly a barge of laser fire was whizzing above their heads and with pinpoint accuracy as the Drule soldiers fell one by one to the ground. When it was all over, Keith and his men got up off the ground to give their thanks for helping them. But when they turned around no one was there. With the help of this mysterious stranger, Keith and his man was able to get off Planet Doom. And to get back to Arus to resurrect their savor.

VVVVVVVV

Soft moans could be heard as the Crown Princess of Arus tosses and turns in her sleep. Suddenly she gasps and sits straight up in bed, breathing heavily and is cover in perspiration. Raising her knees towards her chest and buries her wet face into her shaken hands. Allura than hears a little squeak, and raises her head quickly, and sees her little blue friend at the foot of her bed.

"Cheesy." she whisper softly, and gently lowers her arm onto the bed, and opens her hand. With another squeak, Cheesy runs up the blanks and onto Allura's soft warm palm. She gently cupping her hand around her friend and lefts her arm toward her.

With a concern squeak, looks at her with his head tilted to one side. Allura with a soft smile as tears steam down her cheeks, takes a deep breath and whispers. "Don't worry, I'm fine just a bad dream."

" SQUEAK SQUEAKS! Cheesy squeaks in an animated tone , stands up on his hind legs with his small fists in front of him, and starts punching the air. Allura with a soft giggle looks at him with teary eyes and a tired look.

" So my brave little protector is going to protect me from my bad dream, huh?"Cheesy squeaked and stands straight, puts his arm on his left breast and a fist over his heart.

" I wished you could, but I don't think there's anyone that can." Wincing, Allura and puts a hand on her forehead and caress.

"Squeak! Squeak!

"I know, I wished that she was here too. I miss her, I miss all of them." She whispers as more tears runs down from her blue eyes.

Cheesy than runs up the princess's arm towards her face, and gives her light kiss on the cheek. To ensure her, that it was going to be okay, and squeaks his goodnight. Then dashes down her arm, jumps off her hand, to go back to his sleeping family.

"Good night my little protector and thank you." Allura states and watches him as he jumps off her bed and out of sight.

Allure sighs, closes her eyes and tosses the blankets off her and gets up. Walking to the foot of the bed and grabs her pink robe and puts it on. Standing there for a moment, she turns her head and looks out her window and stares into the night sky.

Walking away from her bed, she wraps her arms around her waist and goes towards the window. Looking up at the Arusian moon thoughts starts to cross Allura's mind, as she was think of her family that was lost. Even tho that she knew that her parents and her two older siblings where dead and buried. But she didn't know the fate of her sister Danielle or her uncle who went off to find her.

VVVVVVVV

Allura's heart begin to ache as she remembers, the frightful night ten years ago. Her uncle had promised her that he would bring Danielle back, and meet her and Coran in the catacomes. Angus knew where she was, he was told by King Alfor that he and wife, with their two older children was going try to defuse the situation.

When the Crown Prince of Sandaluis came upon the horror that was in the Queen's gardens. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, as he was trying to run in the thick mud to get to the lifeless bodies. Hoping that someone was still alive.

Angus was getting closer to the scene and stop's. Something catches his eye that was protruding from the mud. Angus than kneels down to get a better look. He realizes that it was Danielle's circlet and next to it was his sister's sword that was covered in dried blood.

Angus slowly lefts both items out of the cold mud, and bush them off. Looking around Angus yell's for his niece, when he doesn't get a response to his calling her, he quickly stands up and goes over to where his sister laid dead. Falling to his knees next to her, Angus slowly lifts her into his arms and held her closely to his chest.

"Aislin, I'm so sorry. He whispers as he is rocking back and forth on his knees.

"I've failed you and Alfor, I.. I had promised that I would keep Danielle and Allura safe and I couldn't."

**_~Angus_**~ He hears out loud and looks down at his sister's body, that he was cradling.

"Aislin!" he states in a soft tone, as a ghostly white image of his sister appears in front of him. With tears in his eyes, looks up to his sister and see her. With her long golden hair surrounding her body, wearing a long white gown and was looking at him with her bright blue eyes.

"You always looked like a beautiful angel, and will always even in death." Angus whispers in a soft tone and is in shock. Aislin with a warm smile begins to speak in soft angelic voice.

**_~Angus, do not put the fault upon your self, you did keep them safe. Allura would have been in harms way if Danielle, Coran, or you didn't protect her. These dark times was already written before we were born, Danielle and Allura have a destiny to full fill. You Angus are here to help them to fulfill it. I need you to take my sword and give to my daughter when you find her. It holds the key to the White Wolf, if you pull the pommel out, which is the wolf's head is the key. When you give it to her, she'll know where to find it. She has always know where her destiny lies. And in time Allura will know hers. ~_**

**_~ Angus my dear brother I love you. I'm sorry that you'll have to go it alone, but I know in my heart that you will be able to do this for me. Tell my Beag Leon Banineann that I love her and that her father, Cathan, Aine and I didn't die in vain. Give my love to our sister Orla._**

As the ghostly image of the Queen of Arus slowly disappears and vanishes. Angus tries to reach for her and yells her name. "AISLIN!" Looking back down at the dead body of his sister. Angus gently lowers Aislin lifeless body back to the muddy ground, and softly caress her cheek with his hand, as tears began to roll down his face and speaks softly.

"I promise you my dear sister that I will find Danielle, and will make sure Allura is safe. I will not fail you again, this.. I pledge to you." He choked out

While Angus slowly rises from the cold muddy wet ground, he gathers the sword and circlet in his hands. Glances once again over the dead, then slowly turns and walks away without looking back.

VVVVVV

Angus gets to the under ground catacombs, he was going over in his mind of the tragic events that had taken place. The lost of the world to which he and his two sisters came to after their world had become lost. The death of most of the royal family of Arus, and the disappearance of one of their princesses.

" How am I going to explain to a nine year old child, about the death of her family and her sister apparent abduction by king Zarkon? How is she going to understand any of this?" Angus said out loud to himself.

**_~ I have faith in you brother_**, _**Allura needs to know**_. _**She will understand , have faith in her. She will need you strength now more than ever.~**_

As Angus hesitates when he gets to the large wood doors, that leads to the main room of the underground shelter. Taking a deep breath, he puts his hands on the handles and pulls.

" Dam they're locked." He said and starts pounding on the doors.

From with in the room, people started to panicked. "It's the Drules, they found us." One man states. " THEIR GOING TO KILL US!" A woman screams.

"Everyone! Please calm down, it not the Drules there is no way for them to get down here. Unless they blast through the walls." Coran yells

"How do you know for sure, its not them? Another man states.

"I don't know, and did any of us hear any blasting?" Coran answers and states, and looks at Allura who was being held by Nanny while they were siting down on a cot.

"NO!" The man answer.

As Coran was looking at Allura's frightened look in her eyes, and nods to her. Allura slowly nods back, and glances towards the doors. Coran then walks to them, with two royal guards with laser riffles pointing at them.

"I warren you, I have twelve armed men in here. So if you value your life, I suggest that you tell me who you are." Coran yells though the doors.

"**Coran**! It's Prince Angus." Angus said loudly in his thick Scottish brogue.

"Unlock the bloody doors, it's bloody cold out here." Angus hissed.

Coran nods to the guards to lower their weapons, and to unlock the doors. When Angus hears a thud of a large heavy beam that was dropped on to the stone floor. He opens them just wide enough for him to quickly walk inside the room, than helps to close the big heavy doors behind him. The guards then picks up the beam and places it back across them.

"Where the princess? Coran asked while he was looking at him. Angus shakes his head and looks down to the circlet in his hand.

"She can't be!" Coran whispers.

"No Coran I don't think she dead, but I believe Zarkon has her." Angus states.

Coran closes his eyes, and tries not to think of the horrors that runs through his mind. He has heard stories about the Drule Empire, with their treatment of their slaves. Especially when it came to the slaves with royal blood. The Drule aristocrats would have them for their own personal sex slave, or have someone pay handsomely to have sex with them.

"Coran!" Angus said, and puts his hands on Coran's shoulders. Coran opening his eyes and looks at him.

" I promise you my friend, I WILL bring Danielle back. I will not leave her in the clutches of that murder. Right now WE needed to be thinking about Allura, She has suffered a great loss and WE need to be here for her."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to leave, but first I need to talk to Allura."

Angus walks away from Coran, and towards where Allura was siting. Allura looks at him and seeing the sorrow on his face, as he was walking to her than stops. Kneels down in front of her, tears flowing down her face when her uncle started to explained to her why he wasn't able to bring her sister to her as he promised. But to not give up hope, for he told her that he will bring back Danielle home to her. He also told her that her family lover her and die to protect them both, that they have a destiny to fulfill, hers was to become the ruler of Arus.

Angus embraces Allura, and tells her that he was going to leave tonight, and that he will return as soon as he rescues Danielle from Zarkon. While get up to his feet Angus hands over Danielle's circlet to Allura, and places it into her hands.

"This is now yours, Allura." He tells her.

Allura looks at the sliver white circlet, with three tiny red jewels that was placed in front of it.

" I don't understand Uncle, Danielle would be the rightful ruler of Arus." Allura states and looks up at him.

" Allura, you sister was never meant to ruler Arus, her destiny is to protect Arus and you." he replied.

" You are the true ruler of Arus, I know that right now it's hard for you to understand, but in time you will. I have faith in you my child. There's going to be more dark times ahead, and you will need to be strong." Allura nods her head to him, to let him know that she does understand.

Angus tells her that he loves her and to remember, what he just said to her. Angus than walks away from her and goes further into the room, and comes to a door. Before opening it, Angus grabs one of the lighted torches that was hanging form the stoned walls and opens it. On the other side the door revealed a long and dark hall way.

When Angus gets to the end of the hall, there was another door. Angus opens the door and walks though, lights begin to turn on by themselves and reveal a very large room. He was reveled when he saw the old Drule transport ship that he and sisters came in, when they first came to Arus so many years ago. He remembers when Alfor told him that he wasn't going to destroyed it, for it had a purpose and in time he will understand why.

While walking towards the transport, Angus was surprised that it was still in good shape after being hid for so long in the depths of the catacombs. Walking underneath, and gets to the panel that was above him, opens it and press a button that lows the ramp. Walking in side to the flight deck and towards the command chair and stops.

Pulls out his sister sword, which he had on his left side, and looks at the wolf's head. Pulling on the pommel it revealed the key to the White wolf. Angus staring at the key, and is shock that it all most looked like one of the lions keys. Angus putting the key back in to place, and sits down into the command chair placing the sword off to side.

Pushing buttons on the control panel to start the sequence of the ship. Lights began to flicker, and he hears the engines blasts. Angus than pressing a code into the ships computer, rumbling sounds starts to fill the room and shakes it violently.

Debris falls from the stoned ceiling as it slides to revel an opening to the skies above. Angus pulling back on the throttle, and the begins to lift the ship into the air, and sets a course to planet Doom.

VVVVVVV

As Allura was staring out her window, a sudden flash of light brightens her room. Startled and gapes by the brightness, she turns towards where it had came from to find Haggar standing in her room. Eyes widen and Allura steps back.

" How did you get in here, without the intruder alarms going off? Allura asked in frighted tone.

" I have my ways princess." Haggar replies, with a grin of her face.

"I have a proposition for you, come with me willing. Marry Lotor, and end this senseless war." She said sarcastically.

"I will never marry Lotor, I rather die first before I marry him." Allura states in a animated tone, and runs towards her bed to get to the control panel, to set off the alarm.

Haggar with her staff, points it at her. A beam of light hits Allura, knocking her unconscious and she falls to the floor.

"Why do they always have to do things the hard way." Haggar states and walks over to Allura's limp body. Picking her up off the floor, and puts her onto her shoulder. Haggar than disappears from the room with the princess.

Reappearing outside the castle, Haggar runs into the forest. As she reaches the trees, a white lone figure jumps down form them and lands in front of her. Glowing red eyes flash at her from the face plate, Haggar gasps and stops, glances at a face of a wolf, that is looking back at her.

"Who might you be? Haggar hissed.

"You don't need to know who I'm." Replied a muffled female voice, that came from behind the wolf's face.

"What you need to know, is that I will not let you take the Princess of Arus."

"So you think, you can stop me." Haggar replies and chuckles, while lower Allura to the ground.

"Will see about that." Haggar hissed, pointing her staff at the white figure, a red ball streaks out and flies towards the armored female.

Quickly the white figure produces a shield that materializes in the left hand, that reflated the red ball back to Haggar and hits her. Haggar screams in agony and disappears.

Running towards Allura's lifeless body, the white figure kneels down next to her. The wolf's face disappears, reviling a young woman with sliver blue eyes. Pulling her armored glove off her hand, she checks Allura pulse and was relieved that she was still alive. Than the young woman softly bushes Allura across her cheek, and suddenly hears voices in the distance that was coming closer. Frightened that she would be caught, the young woman disappears out of sight.


End file.
